Two Wholes in one
by fanguy69
Summary: A funny crossover of Regular Show and Adventure Time. This is a long 5 chapter story.


_Here's my crossover on regular show and adventure time, I don't own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 1: When two paths meet

_10:00 am at the park_

It was 10:00 in the morning. Mordicai and Rigby were sound asleep until Benson yelled their names out.

"Hey Mordicai and Rigby we're having a meeting bring your butts downstairs NOW!" Benson yelled out as they both went downstairs. Everyone was sitting on the house steps to hear what Benson had to say.

"Alright everyone hurry up and pack your things so we can leave as soon as possible."

"But why?" Pop's asked

"Yeah Benson what's the big deal?" Mordicai asked.

"The park has been rented out for the whole week so we have to stay somewhere else till the time being."

"So does that mean no work all week?" Rigby asked with an exciting look on his face.

"*Sigh* Yes Rigby there's no work the whole week since we won't be staying at the park." Benson said with an anger face.

"Ah YEAH!" Mordicai and Rigby high five

"So where are we going to be staying at?" Skips asked.

"We're going to a place called The Land Of Ooo."

"The Land of Ooo? HA HA HA! Owww!" Mordicai punch Rigby

"Yes I know the name sounds wrong but that's where we're going to stay until the park is free of out of town tourist. So everyone pack your things so we can hit the road."

_An hour of packing_

Everyone had pack their thing and was in Benson's car all that was left was Mordicai and Rigby.

"Mordicai, Rigby! Hurry up."

They came out the house with a huge suit case.

"Ok we're ready."

"What the hell it take you an hour to pack your things?"

"Yeah sorry about that Benson. Rigby couldn't figure out what to pack so we took the whole house with us."

"Yeah we pack everything. Video games, pizza, The T.V., Some old board games, soad. Ect…"

"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS WHAT YOU PACKED! JUST GET IN THE CAR AND STOP WASTING TIME!" Benson yelled.

"Okay just let use put this in the trunk." Rigby said.

"Um Rigby."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Your suit case isn't going in."

"What!? Well are you forcing it in hard enough?"

"Yes dude but it's not going in."

"Let me try then."

"Dang it's really isn't going in."

"Yo bros hurry up." Muscle Man said.

"We're trying."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST TIE THE BAGS ON TOP OF THE CAR!"

"Oh that's a great idea. Um do you have any rope?"

"AHHHHH! HERE!"

"Oh thanks Benson."

"*Sigh* why do I even bother?"

"Ok is everybody ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok let's hit the road."

_9 hours later_

Finally the gang arrived to their destination in the grasslands of Ooo.

"9 hours! We've been driving for 9 f**king hours. Man I need some coffee so bad."

"Ah come on Benson it wasn't so bad." Mordicai said.

"Mordicai shut the fuck up." Benson said

"Yes sir."

"Now where the hell are we? Pop's the map?"

"Well I see trees and grass on the map."

"So where are we at you lollipop headed geek!" Benson said

"It says we're in the grasslands and look there's a huge tree house over there."

"So let's check it out. Maybe it's a hotel we can all stay at." Benson said.

*_KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Jake who's at the door?"

"Man I don't know."

"Well can you go open it?"

"Why don't you go open it?"

"Because I'm taking a shower."

"But the water is out Finn."

"Just go open the door!"

"FINE!"

"Yes? Who are you guys?"

"Oh well we're from the park and we need a place to stay…"

"Get to the point gumballs!" Jake rudely interrupted. Benson was about to have his hot angry moment but cool down.

"Ok listen here dog. We are only in this washed up dump for only a week and we need a place to stay. So can we stay here?"

"Hmm… we'll I'm not sure. Yo Finn come check these guys out."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming dude. Woah who are these guys."

"That's what I want to know." Jake said

"Listen to me! Can we just stay the whole week? We'll pay you money."

"How much."

"Um do you take checks?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok 200 dollars is the most I can give you on the check."

"Ok good enough."

"Um Jake can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?"

"Sure pal."

"Boy that kid has a weird fucking hat." Benson pointed out.

"What is it man?"

"Dude I'm not sure if we should let these people stay here."

"What why."

"I don't know, I'm just getting a weird vive from them and especially that gumball looking one he gives me the chills."

"Dude listen. They're obviously not from around here. They're just some confused strangers who know nothing of this town. And besides they pay us already so it'll be rude to kick them out." Jake said

"Whatever you say man but if they even do one wrong thing they're out of here." Finn said

"Right dude. Let's go welcome our guess."

"Sure can we stay?" Benson asked.

"Sure. But only a week and that's it."

"No problem."

"Hey don't you guys have a seat on the couch." Finn offered

"Thanks. Oh and I'm Benson and this is my park staff Mordicai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High five ghost."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Finn the human and this is Jake the fat dogs."

"Hey I'm not fat I'm big boned."

"I'm just kidding bro. But anyways what brings you to our little town?" Finn asked.

"It's a long story honestly you see…"

CRIME ALERT! CRIME ALERT!

"No time for long stories. Someone's calling on the hollow phone."

"It Princess Bubble gum. I wonder what she wants."

"Hello?"

"Yo Finn get down to the candy kingdom as soon as possible!"

"What why did something happen peebumbs?"

"No time to explain just get down here." _Hang up_

"Man what was that all about? All well, come on Jake we got some unknown business to take care of."

"Should I bring my sword?" Jake asked.

"Yes. We might need it."

"WOAH! Cool sword." Mordicai and Rigby said.

"Thanks Dude. Maybe I'll let you have a whiff of it once we get back."

"Ok you guys just stay put we'll be back. There's some pizza's in the fridge in case you get hungry."

"Wait. Is the pizza beacon toping?" Rigby asked

"Yes." Finn said.

"Woah! Man I'm starting to like this place already." Rigby yelled.

"Already you guys got to go stay put." _Close door_

"Hmm… I wonder where they had to go." Rigby said.

"All well. We get to eat free pizza. I'm making me a plate right now."

"Make my one too bro." Muscle man said.

"You got it bro. What about you Pop's?" Rigby asked.

"Oh I'm not a big fan of Pizza but can you check and see if they got any ice cream sandwich."

Ice cream sandwich? What a weird food but I'll see. Oh wait actually they do have it here pops."

"Thanks."

"Alright guys your making a big mess. Remember we don't live here we're just guess." Benson said.

"Come on Benson lighten up. Finn and Jake seem pretty cool. They won't mind if we leave a little mess." Rigby said as he ate his pizza

"I guess you're right. After all this tree house seems a little shabby already."

"Man what are you talking about? This tree house is off the chain." Rigby said

"Yeah Benson this tree house if pretty cool." Mordicai said

"Yeah well don't get to cozy because we're only staying seven days then we're going home to the park."

"Yeah, Yeah Benson. But in the meantime let's check this place out before they come back." Rigby said

"Good idea bro." Muscle man finished his pizza and went with Rigby and Mordicai to check out the tree house. Pop's was sound asleep. Benson had a scared lot on his face.

"Come on lighten up. You have to admit this tree house is pretty cool." Skips said

"Yeah I know. It's just that I just wish I didn't rent the park to other people then we wouldn't be in this mess. And I couldn't stay at my house since someone ranted that for the week as well."

"Oh come on Benson. Just have some fun why do you have to always be uptight all the time?" Skips asked.

"Because I don't want these idiots to mess up anything while we're here."

"Nothing bad gonna happen."

_CRASH!_

"Um Benson don't get made but we broke a window."

_CRASH!_

Two windows."

Benson looked at skips with a mad look.

"Then again I could be wrong."

_Finn and Jake P.O.V_

"Come on Jake lets hurry to Princess Bubblegum."

"I'm with you buddy."

"Wait is that the Ice King freezing the candy people?"

"I think so. Let's kick his butt Jake."

"Right on."

"HA! I want you all the freeze in haven!" Ice King said

"Hey Ice Tard stop freezing these innocent candy people." Finn said as he threw his sword at him.

"ICE SHIELD!"

"Man you can't block my kicks. Here is come with my SUPER KICK!"

"No! You broke my ice shield."

"That's because I have a bolder in my shoes."

"Nice one Finn. Ok let's end this so we can go home."

"Alright. Ice King you picked on these candy people too long. Now you must be punish."

"Yeah right you only have one arm. What you going to do? Use that flower hand to make me sneeze. HA!"

"No. Even better. Here's a naked picture of Princess bubblegum."

That caught the Ice Kings attention. As he got closer to the picture Finn punched him far away.

"You dirty old man!"

"Finn where did you get that?" Jake was red from embarrassment.

"What. I had this picture when I did have a crush on Princess Bubblegum. If you think I'm in love with her again you're crazy because I'm over her." Finn defended.

"Whatever you say buddy." Jake said sarcastically

"Oh thank you Finn and Jake. You saved the Kingdom once again."

"No problem Princess. That's what hero's do."

"Well thanks anyways. And I want to reward you with a big kiss."

Finn went red. "Um its fine Princess anyways me and Jake got to go. We'll cause you later princess."

"Geez what is he gay or something. I just wanted to give him a kiss to thank him. I will never understand him.

_At the ice kingdom_

"Damn you Finn and Jake. Especially you Finn. Kicking me in the face, now I got a bruise on my nose. Just watch I'll get my revenge but I need a full proof plan that won't back fire so easily. Maybe if I build a fighting robot. Yeah that sounds good. Yo Gunter!"

"WAK! WAK!"

"Hey Gunts I need a huge fighting robot by tomorrow can you build one by them?"

"WAK! WAK!"

"Thanks sweetie."

"Just you wait Finn and Jake. I'll get my revenge."

_Back at the tree house_

"Yo we're back, I hope you guy left us a slice of pizza." Jake said.

"WHAT! OMG! You guys didn't save me a slice!"

"Jake!"

"Oh I mean look at his place. It's a hot mess."

"We're sorry. It's just that things happened." Rigby said.

"What kind of things?"

"You know man."

"I'm so sorry for my implores behavior. Here's the money for the repairs."

"Nah It's fine after all this place is always a bump.

"You see Benson these guys are cool." Rigby said

"Thanks for not getting mad you guys." Mordicai said.

"No problem. Well time for bed maybe we'll hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah bros. I'm getting kind of sleepy to." Muscle Man yawn.

"Man you guys are weak I can stay up all…" Rigby passed out but woke back up.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late. Where's the guess room Finn?

"Down the hall and turn left."

"Thanks dudes."

They open the door and saw a huge room. It had 7 beds, Fire house, and its own room made bathroom.

"WOAH! This room is AWESOME!" Rigby said

"Hmm… Such class." Pop said as he changed in is PJ's.

"Alright everyone go take and shower and head to bed." Benson address

"AH WHAT! I don't want a bath, baths are for losers." Rigby said.

"Hey if you want to sleep in this room I suggest you take a bath and besides we all stinks."

"Alright Benson I'm going to bed."

"That includes you skips."

"Ah man." Skips said.

_Finn and Jake room_

"Yo Jake stop reading that boring book and go to bed." Finn said waking up from his cat nap.

"Ok."

"Thank you."

"So our guess seem nice."

"Yeah I guess so." Finn replied

"You know what we should do for them. We should give them a tour of the town so they can

"Yeah I guess you're right. So tomorrow we'll give them a tour of Ooo."

"You said it."

"Well goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Finn."

_That's was a interesting chapter. The regular show gang is getting to know the Adventure time gang. More characters will be reviled in the next chapter. Please review as well._


End file.
